In the hands of death
by vampira1818
Summary: Criss get's kiddnapped how will his girlfriend handle the fact that Her boyfriends life is in the hands of her insane ex-boyfriend Matt?
1. Prologue

**A/N this is a story my friend Selene (.Enigma) and I are writing. It has, Criss Angel, romance and some more good stuff. Hope u like it**

**Disclaimer: We only own our ideas (though we wish we did have criss angel ^^)**

**In the Hands of death**

Prologue:

"I can't believe you are drunk right now! And you even drove here you could have died" Victoria yelled continuing to rage out on her boyfriend Matt Sylvester as he came home from a late night of drinking with his buddies

"Hey baby don't worry I'm fine see." He spun around and stumbled a bit" wow so …what's new Vampy?"he continued slurring very noticeably

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Now shut up you drunk! You know you can be so uncaring and irresponsible at times and right now I hate you with the deepest of affections"

There was a sudden heavy knock at the door then followed by a serious demanding voice.

"Police open up we want to talk to you"

"Now what the hell have you done?" Victoria asked not really wanting to know the answer to her question

"Well I might have been driving way over the speed limit and maybe ran a couple of red lights." Matt admitted like it was no big deal then lit a cigarette

"You're a stupid arrogant jerk. I have no idea why I'm with you and now you're probably going to get a ticket you can't even pay for. We mister are OVER!"she yelled grabbing her purse and keys while pushing past the police to her car.

"but baby I'll make it up to you" he lied taking a puff of the cig

By the time he barely finished the sentence the police were handcuffing him and leading him away

***

Two weeks later Victoria sat in a local night club by the name of The Wave located somewhere in the heart of Las Vegas. A man sat a Martini in front of her while sliding onto the stool next to her. she smiles at him and he returned a warm smile that was friendly not flirtatious. She noticed that he was unbarable good looking.

"Excuse me Milady but are you here alone?"The man asked looking at her still smiling

"Unfortunately yes "she sighed sadly taking a sip of the martini sitting on bar counter

"I probably can fix that. "he replied

"Hmmm ok "

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criss Angel or any of his family or friends or crew…sadly**_

_**Summary: Criss angel gets kidnapped! What will happen when Criss's life is in the hands of his girlfriends insane ex boyfriend? Find out.**_

_**Chapter 1~Kidnapped**_

"I'm going to hang out with my friends probably watch some movies or something like that" Victoria informed her boyfriend of one year, criss just finishing up re-painting her nails black

"OK I was going to take a walk in Las Vegas with JD and Costa and maybe hang out at the music store" Criss commented putting on his _Korn_ shirt

"OK its set then" criss grabbed his keys "bye" he kissed Victoria on the lips just as JD and Costa walked in

"Oh sorry did we interrupt something" Costa asked smirking

"No he was just leaving" Victoria said fixing his jacket collar

"Bye love you" kissed Victoria's forehead and left

Right ten her friends walked in Toni Lee, Jade Tanglea, Alexxsys Malone, and Jennifer Peterson

"Oh hey ready for a night in" Victoria greeted

"Yea totally I brought all 5 Saws on DVD" jade announced happily holding them up

"Sweet and luckily we have 2 dozen boxes of kettle corn* Victoria supplied

"Awesome but if you don't have melted chocolate then I'm leaving" Alexxsys laughing a bit seriously

They settled down in front of the 50 inch plasma screen TV. Right around when they were in the middle of the 3rd Saw Victoria's cell started ringing she paused the movie and answered it

"Hello" she answered her mouthed full of chocolate covered kettle corn

"Hey is Criss there he said that he left his cell phone on the counter and went back to get it like 20 minutes ago and still hasn't come back" JD asked sounding worried

"Mmm no his cell is still here and he's not here……hold on" she said glancing at the counter where his cell phone lay untouched she got up and opened the front door and looking out "yea he's nowhere in sight…wait what's this?" there was a note taped to the outside of the door. She plucked it off and went back inside to open it. The rest of the girls were huddled around her paused and looked up at them

"Do you mind I'm trying to read here?" she hung up the phone forgetting that JD was on the other end

She read it aloud

It read: _**Dear, my sweet Victoria**_

_**You told me you'd love me always but you lied. I made a mistake and I love you and want to fix things between us. I want to hold your hand as we walk in the park want to wake up next to you every morning I want us to grow old together however I can't do that with a certain Christopher. in the way. Though I know you love him dearly and want him safe and it makes you upset to know he's in danger so I'll spare you the questions and just tell that I have kidnapped him…or should I say angelnapped? Anyway he's alive and fine…for the moment…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Matthew.**_

Victoria put a hand to her mouth

"He's been kid napped by my ex-boyfriend come on we have to tell everybody" Victoria said franticly fumbling for her purse. They grabbed they're things and the note and went to the production office when everybody saw them running they ran outside to them.

"What's wrong Victoria" Luke asked in his heavy English accent

"Criss has been kid napped by my ex-boyfriend" Victoria explained through sobs and showed them the note

"Well wasn't JD and Costa with him?" Luke asked

"Well where are J.D and Costa now" Dexter asked

"I will call their cell" Jonny volunteered

"OK he takes out he's cell and dials J.D's cell"

"**Hello" **_**JD answered**_

"**Where's Criss" **_**Jonny asked sounding more than worried**_

"**We don't know he said he was going to get his cell he said he left it at home but he never came back" **_**JD supplied**_

"**Well where are you now?" **_**Jonny asked**_

"**In our suite"**

"**Well come to P.O we're going to look for him" **

"**We'll be right down bye, jonny hung up"**

"**They'll be down in a sec**"


End file.
